This description relates to techniques for 3-D multi-modal sensor fusion and target association from incomplete and complete geographically diverse sensors. Fundamental operations of object location, tracking, identification, and multi-dimensional imaging are all supported by properly fused multi-sensor measurements.
With the increased interest in autonomous vehicles, accurate and precise 3-D target location is desired for improved performance. Bistatic and multi-static sensor systems have the potential for fine resolution discrimination amongst targets in Cartesian coordinates. However, this multiple sensor resolution performance in a multiple-target setting only comes when high performance sensor-to-sensor association is achieved.